marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Atlantis (Empire)
Please note that this page is a work in progress. See Atlantis (Disambiguation) for more information. | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Continent = | Country = | City = | State = | Province = | Locale = Atlantic Ocean | Dimensions = | Population = | First = Fantastic Four #6 | Creators = Plato; Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | Overview = | HistoryText = Namor stated that Atlantis was the first human civilization on Earth. It is unknown if the that statement was an error, ignoring both 500,000 BC Lemuria and 100,000 BC Thuria, or if a more ancient civilization of Atlantis existed. Pre-Cataclysmic Age In ancient times, the chieftain Gandaro of the Spear raided the coast of Valusia. A legend of the Sea-Mountain Tribe of Atlantis told that Atlanteans once ambushed a Valusian king. As Gandaro of the Spear slew him, he reverted in his true form of a Serpent-Man. Over twenty-two thousand years ago (at the time of the Seven Empires started to decline), the isle of Atlantis was a wilderness, with no true rulership, but barely tamed by barbarians. Circa 19,500 BC, Atlanteans started to spread on the mainland as mercenaries in the religious and political feuds existing between the greater powers. By 19,000 BC, Atlantis was the seat of a minor empire based on trade and crafts, whose fortunes fluctuated over the next centuries. Circa 18,500 BC, Kull, an Atlantean warrior of the Sea-Mountain tribe rose as the Tiger King of the City of Wonders and of Valusia. Great Cataclysm Hyborian Age ... Some Atlantean refugees scattered on surviving islands, including Antillia, Avalon, Mayapan, Opar, Ptahuacan, Ruta and Zothique, and on what would became the European continent. ... / , Part I: Red Shadows and Black Kraken!}} Circa 8,000 BC, the Post-Hyborian Cataclysm virtually erased evidence of the existence of society developed on the surviving islands. ... Modern Age The continent was re-surfaced by Morgan le Fay. Through her machinations, much of the nation of modern Atlantis was destroyed with its Homo mermanus residents exposed to the open air. The Inhumans' city of Attilan was relocated here and the Royal Family claimed hereditary rights to the land. The island was later sunk through the actions of the Inhumans to protect themselves from human invaders and return the land to the Atlanteans. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = Formerly Centaurs * Arthog * Ku-Var * Lhok-Nor * Tokor | Notes = * Atlantis is a fictional island mentioned in Plato's works "Timaeus" and "Critias". ** In Marvel Comics, it existed as the continent of ancient Atlantis, and as the water-breathing Homo mermanus kingdom of Atlantis, and was the name given to many cities, including Byrrah, Tha-Korr, ... (named after the founding emperor of the city). R'llyeh, the home of the Aqueos (incorrectly seen as the "Atlantean vampires), obviously inspired by R'lyeh and other elements of the Cthulhu Mythos, was also known as the "First Atlantis" ** The remnants of Atlantis after its destruction were also heavily developped in Marvel Comics, inspired by mythological, theosophical, literary locations (originally connected to Atlantis or not), or from original ideas: *** Ruta was mentioned by theosophist William Scott-Elliot. According to him, it eventually became Poseidonis *** Poseidonis was a fictional location, a remnant of Atlantis, first mentioned by theosophist Helena Blavatsky (mentioned as being named by Plato himself). It was also mentioned by Algernon Blackwood in his story "Sand" (published in 1912), and later in Clark Ashton Smith's in his poem "Tolometh" (copyright 1958), which is included in "Into the citadel of Sin", in (June, 1995). *** Opar is a fictional lost city in the Tarzan novels of Edgar Rice Burroughs, first appearing in the second Tarzan novel, "The Return of Tarzan" (1913). *** Mayapan was a lost land created by L. Sprague de Camp and Lin Carter in Conan of the Isles (October, 1968), adapted in (1988). Its name was presumably borrowed from the Mayan site Mayapan. *** Avalon, created by Glenn Herdling and Geof Isherwood in (May, 1995) was inspired by the Avalon from celtic and arthurian myths, and possibly by theosophist William Scott-Elliot, who mentioned that Atlantis survived in the form of two island: Ruta (which also appears in Namor the Sub-Mariner #62) and "Daitya". ** Atlantis was mentioned in Cthulhu Mythos tales such as "The Hounds of Tindalos" by Frank Belnap Long or "Haunter of the Dark" by H.P. Lovecraft. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Empires and Civilizations Category:Atlantis (Empire) Category:Pre-Cataclysmic Atlantis Category:Cthulhu Mythos Locations Category:Islands